disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Disneyland
Disneyland Park, beter bekend als Disneyland, is het originele en eerste Disney themepark in het Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, Californië in de Verenigde Staten en is eigendom van The Walt Disney Company. Gebouwd door de gebroeders Disney, Walt en Roy, Disneyland is 's werelds bekendste pretpark en een van de meest bezochte pretparken in de wereld. Concept en bouw Walt Disney en zijn zakenpartner en broer Roy wouden een Hollywood filmstudio bouwen voor het idee van een themapark naar voren kwam. Walt's originele idee was een permanente familiepretpark zonder "negatieve elementen", die rondreizende kermissen dikwijls aantrokken. Toen hij met zijn dochters Dianne en Sharon een dagje uitging, besefte hij zich dat er geen parken waar ouders en kinderen samen van activiteiten konden genieten. Door de jaren heen ontving Walt meerdere brieven van mensen die graag eens de Walt Disney Studios zouden willen bezoeken om hun favoriete Disney personage te ontmoeten. Realiserend dat een werkende filmstudio weinig te bieden had voor een bezoekende fan, begon hij ideeën te bedenken om een gedeelte in zijn studio te bouwen voor toeristen om te bezoeken en om foto's met Disney personages als standbeeld te kunnen maken. Zijn ideeën veranderden in een klein pretpark met een boot-attractie en andere gethematiseerde delen. Door de jaren heen zouden deze plannen veranderen in een groter initiatief; Disneyland. Disneyland was gedeeltelijk geïnspireerd door Tivoli Gardens, gebouwd in 1843 in Kopenhagen, Denemarken en Children's Fairyland gebouwd in 1950 in Oakland, Californië. Disney's eerste ingetogen plan was om een park te bouwen op 3,2 hectare naast de Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, Californië waar zijn werknemers en families heen konden gaan om te relaxen. Een andere invloed op Disneyland was Walt's interesse in miniatuur treinen. Hazel George een dokter die Walt's chronische pijn dagelijks behandelde in de studio's, suggereerde in 1948 al dat Walt op vakantie zou moeten gaan naar de Chicage Railroad Fair, dat hij deed samen met Ward Kimball, een animator en trein fan. Walt's interesse voor treinen werd ook aangemoedigd door een andere animator, Ollie Johnston. Niet veel later bouwde Walt een miniatuur trein, de Carolwood Pacific in de achtertuin van zijn huis op Carolwood Drive. Walt gaf met veel plezier zijn bezoekers een ritje op de miniatuur trein. In de jaren 50 werd het al snel duidelijk dat er een grote gebied nodig was. Problemen met het bekrijgen van de financiering leidde er toe om Disney een nieuwe manier te bedenken om geld op te halen. Hij koos om televisie te gebruiken om de ideeën in mensen hun huizen te krijgen, een show genaamd "Disneyland" werd uitgezonden op de nieuwe televisiezender American Broadcasting Company (ABC). In ruil hiervoor ging de zender akkoord om het nieuwe park mee te financieren. Op suggestie van de onderzoekers bij Stanford Research Institute, die voorzagen hoe het gebied potentieel zou kunnen groeien, kocht Disney 73 hectare sinaasappelgaarden en walnootbomen in Anaheim, ten zuiden van Los Angeles in de naastgelegen Orange County. De bouw begon op 18 juli 1954 en zou 17 miljoen Amerikaanse dollars kosten. Door zijn broer Roy's wantrouwen in het project, en financiële overwegingen, was Walt genoodzaakt om externe financiering in te schakelen voor zijn themapark. Voor de eerste vijf jaren was Disneyland in bezet van Disneyland Inc., waar Walt Disney Productions en ABC elk de helft van bezat. In 1960 kocht Walt Disney Productions ABC's deel van het themapark. Dit werd later compleet toen in 1999 The Walt Disney Company, de opvolger van Walt Disney Productions, zich samenvoegde met ABC. 1955: Openingsdag Disneyland werd geopend voor het publiek op maandag 18 juli 1955. Een speciale media bezichtiging met een live televisieshow op ABC werd uitgezonden op 17 juli 1955, de openingsceremonies werden door de hele Verenigde Staten uitgezonden verteld door drie vrienden van Walt uit Hollywood: Art Linkletter, Bob Cummings en Ronald Reagan. Het media-event ging niet zo soepel. Het park was te vol, je mocht alleen naar binnen met een uitnodiging maar dit werd geplaagd met vervalste tickets: 11.000 mensen waren uitgenodigt, maar 28.000 kwamen opdagen. Alle wegen rondom waren overvol. De temperatuur was boven de 40 graden Celsius en een loodgieters staking zorgde ervoor dat de drinkfonteinen droog kwamen te staan. De asfalt was de nacht ervoor gelegd en was zo zacht dat de hoge hakken van vrouwen er in wegzakten. Eetkramen waren uitverkocht. Een gaslek in Fantasyland zorgde ervoor dat Adventureland, Frontierland en Fantasyland gesloten waren in de middag. Ouders gooiden kinderen over de schouders van mensen om snel in de rij van attracties als Dumbo the Flying Elephant te kunnen komen. De Mark Twain Riverboat was overladen, wat er voor zorgde dat er een maximum capaciteit van 300 werd ingesteld. Toen Disneyland opende had het achttien attracties, waarvan nu nog veertien van over zijn. Het park kreeg zulke slechte recensies van de pers dat Walt Disney ze opnieuw uitnodigde voor een tweede dag om het echte Disneyland te kunnen ervaren, voor wie Walt een feest hield erna in het Disneyland Hotel. Walt en zijn executives hebben deze dag altijd Black Sunday (Zwarte Zondag) genoemd. OpeningDay_Gate.jpg|Disneyland's eerste twee gasten 628x471.jpg|Rennende gasten bij het Sleeping Beauty's Castle DL Disneyland Openingsdag Walt speech.png|Walt Disney houdt zijn speech op Town Square Disneyland over de wereld Ondanks de problemen op de openingsdag was Disneyland een geweldig succes. Het trok bezoekers van over de hele wereld aan. Niet veel later, terwijl ze bezig waren om Disneyland te verbeteren en uit te breiden, begonnen Walt en Roy om het concept te verspreiden op meerdere locaties. De Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida was gebouwd met Walt's afschuw voor goedkope motels en wegattracties die rondom Disneyland verschenen. Het is de meest populaire vakantiebestemming op de wereld. Het is geopend in 1971 onder toezicht van Roy O. Disney. Sinds de opening met één themapark en twee hotels, is het resort gegroeid tot een vier themapark, twee waterparken en drieëntwintig hotel vakantieresort. In 1983 werd het eerste internationale Disney themapark geopend: Tokyo Disneyland in Japan. Tokyo Disneyland is nu onderdeel van Tokyo Disney Resort, en heeft een zuster themapark Tokyo DisneySea. In 1992 werd Euro Disney geopend in Frankrijk en heet tegenwoordig Disneyland Resort Parijs en heeft twee themaparken. Op 12 september 2005 werd Hong Kong Disneyland Resort geopend in Hong Kong. Jaren 90: Overgang: themapark wordt resort In de jaren 90 werd er begonnen om Disneyland om te vormen van een themapark tot een vakantieresort. The Walt Disney Company kocht omringende stukken land dat voorheen motels waren. In 1998 werd Disneyland's originele 40 hectare parkeerplaats gesloopt. Op dit stuk land werd Disney California Adventure, Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa en Downtown Disney geopend in 2001. Het meeste parkeren in het resort wordt geregeld door het Mickey and Friends-parkeergebouw. Met 6 etages en 10.250 parkeerplaatsen, het is de tweede grootste parkeergebouw op de wereld, op het gebouw in Tokyo Disney Resort na. Trams brengen bezoekers naar de entree tussen de twee parken. Disneyland in de 21e eeuw Matt Ouimet, hiervoor manager van Disney Cruise Line, werd gepromoveerd om leiderschap te nemen van Disneyland. In tegenstelling tot zijn voorgangers was Ouimet een pretparken fan en had meerdere zomers in Disneyland gewerkt in zijn jeugd. Geprezen door Disney fan sites voor zijn successen voor het opbouwen van de Disney Cruise Line, Ouimet zorgde voor een omslag met negatieve beslissingen om te draaien, met in het bijzonder onderhoud, om het oude goede veiligheid record van het verleden te herstellen. Zie ook *Lijst van Disneyland attracties en:Disneyland es:Disneyland fr:Disneyland Park (Californie) it:Disneyland pt-br:Disneyland ro:Disneyland zh:迪士尼樂園 Categorie:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Categorie:Disneyland Resort Categorie:Disneyland